Awas Ada Banci!
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Perumahan Citadel dihantui oleh banci! Tapi bukan Midare ataupun Jirou yang memicu isu tersebut, melainkan si banci yang demen banget mangkal di perumahan tersebut sambil godain cowok-cowok yang lewat, mulai dari orang dewasa sampe anak kecil! Gimana akhir ceritanya ya? Indonesian modern AU!


**Awas Ada Banci! By Jun Kunihiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu © & Nitro+. I didn't take any profit from this fanfic. **

**Warning : OOC parah banget, mengandung banyak kenistaan, ide absurd dari lagu, de el el.**

Hello! Jun hadir! Kali ini, Jun mau menyajikan para readers ff nistah yang idenya super duper absurd bin gaje.

Oke, let's enjoy up!

* * *

Perumahan Citadel, sebuah perumahan biasa yang banyak dihuni oleh para manusia yang merupakan personifikasi dari pedang-pedang bersejarah. Banyak keluarga yang tinggal disitu, mulai dari keluarga Awataguchi yang jumlahnya kek iklan tango, keluarga Koutetsu yang selalu penuh drama ibu tiri, sampe keluarga Sanjou yang isinya kebanyakan kakek-kakek cantik pemikat para gadis.

Awalnya, perumahan itu damai-damai saja. Namun, semuanya berubah saat ada seorang banci yang menggoda anak-anak SMP yang kebetulan pulang malam karena ada belajar kelompok sampe muka mereka dihiasi oleh cap-cap merah hasil cipokan si banci. Sejak saat itulah, setiap rumah memperingatkan penghuninya untuk jangan pulang malam kecuali darurat.

Tetapi, sepertinya si banci nggak puas kalo cuma godain satu dua orang. Banci itu selalu mangkal tiap malam dan godain setiap cowok yang lewat. Mulai dari orang dewasa, anak kuliahan, sampe anak SD. Anak SD?! Pasti banyak yang nggak percaya kalo anak SD bisa jadi korban keganasan banci. Tapi kenyataannya begitu, seperti yang diungkap dalam cerita berikut.

"BANG ICHIIIIII!" Yagen, Atsushi, Midare, dan Gotou tiba-tiba menjerit histeris sambil dobrak pintu sampe pintunya rusak dengan tak elit. Ichigo Hitofuri, kakak tertua mereka, buru-buru menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo. "Ceritakan saja pada abang."

"Ta-tadi kan, kita-kita baru aja pulang dari sekolah gara-gara buat persiapan festival akhir tahun. Terus... terus..." Midare bercerita sambil keringat dingin.

"Terus apa?" Ichigo berusaha meladeni adiknya dengan sabar.

"Terus, kami lewat gerbang perumahan dan banci yang suka mangkal di sana tiba-tiba manggil kami kek gini, 'Hai, adek ganteeeeeng!'," sambung Gotou.

"Dan hasilnya, kami langsung lari terbirit-birit. Sialnya, tuh banci ngejer kami kayak anjing, Bang Ichiiii!" Atsushi melanjutkan cerita sambil menjerit. "Untung aja rumah kita nggak terlalu jauh dari gerbang! Kalo nggak, mungkin kami udah nggak suci lagi!"

Ichigo geleng-geleng kepala. Ternyata kelakuan si banci parah banget. Dia pernah dengar dari Akashi Kuniyuki kalau kedua adiknya, Hotarumaru dan Aizen Kunitoshi yang sebaya dengan Hakata juga pernah jadi korban banci serupa. Cuma lebih parah karena paha Hotarumaru dielus-elus sama si banci sekaligus membuat kedua bocah _tantou_ dan _oodachi_ itu pulang dalam kondisi muka penuh cap lipstik.

* * *

Di lain cerita, si banci tidak hanya suka menggoda anak SD. Tapi juga doyan sama anak SMP-SMA. Contohnya aja, Nikkari Aoe dan Horikawa Kunihiro yang notabene siswa SMP kelas tiga pernah digodain si banci sampe tiga kali. Kedua anak itu memang benar-benar apes karena tiga kali mereka lewat gerbang malam-malam, tiga kali pula jadi korban banci. Kejadian seperti itulah yang membuat Nikkari mandi kembang tujuh rupa malam-malam.

"Aoe, tumben kau mandi pake kembang." celetuk Juzumaru Tsunetsugu, si sulung keluarga Aoe yang bekerja sebagai instruktur di organisasi pemuda Buddhis.

Nikkari yang lagi asyik berendam langsung kaget dan langsung nyamperin Juzumaru tanpa memperdulikan handuknya yang tergantung di pintu kamar mandi.

"Bang Juju! Tadi ada banci yang godain gua sama Horikawa di perjalanan pulang!" jerit Nikkari. Tapi Juzumaru malah meninju pelan wajah adiknya sampai Nikkari nyaris terjungkal.

"Selesaikan mandimu dulu." Kata Juzumaru. "Jerit-jerit nggak pake baju membuatmu terlihat seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa. Kalau mau cerita, nanti saja setelah kau selesai mandi."

Jleb. Sebuah panah imajiner langsung menunjam Nikkari. Uh, kakak satu-satunya ini emang bener-bener nusuk banget omongannya.

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" tanya Juzumaru.

"Tadi kan, aku sama Horikawa baru saja pulang dari sekolah buat mendekor panggung buat festival." Nikkari mulai bercerita. "Lalu, kami pulang lewat gerbang seperti biasa..."

 _Flashback..._

"Bang Nikkari, semoga aja si banci nggak muncul lagi." kata Horikawa ketika mereka akan memasuki gerbang perumahan.

"Semoga aja." Sahut Nikkari sambil menggenggam erat _shiro shouzoku_ yang biasa dia pakai sebagai jaket. Jujur, mereka tidak ingin apes lagi untuk ketiga kalinya.

Tapi, keknya dewi fortuna sedang asyik mandi di bawah pelangi sehingga tidak bisa menemani Nikkari dan Horikawa. Buktinya, mereka kembali berpapasan dengan si banci yang pernah menggoda mereka sebelumnya.

"Haaaai, adeeek manis! Kita ketemu lagi nih~" banci tersebut menyapa Nikkari dan Horikawa sambil kedip-kedip centil.

"BHAK! KITA SIAL LAGI!" kedua cowok itu langsung ambil _start_ dan berlari secepat mungkin.

"Heeeeeiii, jangan lari dooong! Aku kan, cuma pengen main bareng kalian!" teriak si banci sambil mengejar mereka.

"Bang Nikkari, gimana nih?!" Horikawa makin ketakutan.

"Persetan sama tuh banci!" umpat Nikkari. "Yang penting lari!"

Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara anak SMP dengan banci penggoda cowok segala umur. Tetapi Horikawa langsung belok ke kiri karena rumahnya memang di sana.

" _Good luck,_ Bang!" kata Horikawa sebelum dia berlari lebih jauh. Jadilah Nikkari yang harus berlari sendirian demi menghindari kejaran si banci.

 _Flashback end._

"Intinya, gua dikejar-kejar sampe mau nyampe rumah. Untung aja rumah kita nggak terlalu jauh dari perempatan. Kalo iya, bisa-bisa gua pulang dalam kondisi penuh cipokan." Nikkari menutup ceritanya dengan perasaan dongkol.

"Kan, sudah kuperingatkan jangan pulang malam." Sanggah Juzumaru.

"Gua harus mendekor panggung buat festival." Balas Nikkari.

"Kenapa nggak bilang padaku? SMS kek, telepon kek."

"Gak punya pulsa."

"Berarti memang nasibmu yang apes." Kata Juzumaru akhirnya. "Wajahmu memang benar-benar menjual sampai ke kalangan banci."

"WTF?!" Nikkari syok bukan main. "Korban si banci nggak pandang bulu, Bang! Anak SD yang imut-imut aja diembatnya!"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Juzumaru melek sampe matanya nyaris keluar.

* * *

Akibat cerita-cerita di atas. Nagasone Kotetsu, kakak tertua keluarga Kotetsu rangkap ketua RT di perumahan Citadel, akhirnya mengumpulkan para warga untuk rapat dadakan.

"Ehem, karena saya banyak mendengar cerita bahwa ada seorang banci yang suka mangkal di gerbang perumahan kita dan suka menggoda anak-anak yang lewat," Kata Nagasone. "Jadi, kita akan menangkap mereka!"

"Tunggu dulu, Pak." Sahut Hasebe. "Kapan mau nangkepnya? Korban si banci kebanyakan anak sekolah."

"Gimana kalo nangkepnya pas liburan saja?" usul Ichigo. "Setelah festival akhir tahun, anak-anak sekolah otomatis diliburkan. Jadi, kita bisa menangkap para banci dengan bantuan adek-adek di sini."

"Bener juga ya," Kuniyuki membuka suara. "Kita bisa pake Kunitoshi buat ngejutin gerombolan makhluk gender gak jelas itu. Dia aja suka bikin gua sama Hota kaget gara-gara merconnya, apalagi rombongan banci."

"Tumben lu pinter, kacamata," sahut Iwatooshi.

"Lu menghina, ya?!" Kuniyuki naik pitam.

"Udeh udeh, nggak usah ribut ah," Mitsutada melerai mereka.

"Oke, sudah diputuskan bahwa kita akan menangkap banci saat liburan sekolah!" Nagasone menutup rapat sambil ketok palu dan rapat malam itu dibubarkan.

* * *

Akhirnya liburan sekolah pun tiba. Semua orang berkumpul di rumah keluarga Kotetsu untuk membicarakan rencana penangkapan banci yang telah meresahkan warga perumahan Citadel.

"Jadi, anak-anak SD dan SMP kelas satu bakal ngejutin para banci pake mercon," jelas Nagasone. "Begitu banci itu terkejut, mereka langsung mengejar para banci. Setelah mereka sampai di ujung jalan, Tsurumaru, Namazuo, Nikkari, dan Honebami akan membuat mereka terkejut dengan kostum hantu. Lalu, semua orang dewasa langsung bergerak untuk menangkap bancinya. Mengerti." Semua orang langsung menggangguk.

Untuk pertama kalinya, penangkapan banci melibatkan hampir satu kompleks!

* * *

Selepas maghrib, semua orang berkumpul di dekat gerbang tempat para banci biasa mangkal. Toushirou bersaudara (kecuali Namazuo, Honebami, dan Nakigitsune), Aizen, Hotarumaru, Urashima, Monoyoshi, Imanotsurugi, Sayo, dan Fudou bersembunyi di pohon beringin dekat gerbang sambil memegang mercon korek. Atsushi dan Hakata malah megang mercon pistol yang kalo ditembak bisa menghasilkan ledakan yang setara dengan bom molotov.

Di lain tempat, Tsurumaru dan kawan-kawan telah bersiap-siap di balik semak-semak dengan mengenakan kostum hantu mereka. Nikkari malah sengaja nggak mengikat rambutnya dan ia terlihat seperti kuntilanak.

Iya, kuntilanak rasa cabe ijo.

Seperti yang sudah diprediksi sebelumnya, gerombolan banci itu akhirnya berkumpul di dekat gerbang sambil bergosip kayak ibu-ibu arisan. Nggak tau ngomongin apaan, yang jelas rombongan banci itu heboh banget sampe cekakak cekikik.

Di balik pohon beringin, Aizen mulai membakar mercon koreknya dan langsung melemparnya ke dekat kaki salah satu banci.

DUAR!

"Adaaaaaawwwww! Hampir metong eike, cyiiiiin!" pekik salah satu banci.

Aizen dan kawan-kawan terkikik geli dari balik pohon sambil bertos ria. Hakata dan Atsushi mulai melancarkan serangan susulan dengan membunyikan mercon pistol yang mereka bawa.

DUAR! DUAR! PETCHIU! PETCHIU!

"Siapa seh, yang bikin bunyi-bunyi berisik begini?!" seru banci lainnya kesal. "Jantungan eike, tauk!"

DUAR! DUAR! DUAR! Hujan mercon pun menimpa banci-banci sial tersebut.

"Adaw! Adaw! Adaw!"

"HEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Pasukan bocah SD dan SMP yang dipimpin oleh Aizen tiba-tiba mengejar gerombolan banci tersebut sambil membawa aneka macam mercon.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Ada yang ngejar kita, cyinnnnn~!" banci-banci tersebut langsung berlari ketakutan.

"OOOOOIIII! JANGAN LARI LU, BANCI KALEEEEENG!" teriak Atsushi dan Gotou. "TANGGUNG JAWAB PERBUATAN ELO ELO SAMA KITA KEMAREEEEEN!"

Bocah-bocah itu semakin mengganas dan serangan mercon mereka semakin brutal. Ini terbukti dari frekuensi lemparan mercon yang semakin sering dan kebisingan yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Banci-banci itu berlari menuju perempatan dan...

"BAAAAA!" Tsurumaru cs mengejutkan para banci dengan kostum dan _make up_ ala kuntilanak dan suster ngesot.

"Huwweeeee! Ada setan!" jerit para banci bersamaan, lalu berlari ke arah kanan.

Sesaat kemudian...

"HUOOOOOOOOO!" sekarang giliran rombongan anak SMA dan mahasiswa (tambahan : ada Horikawa di antara mereka) yang dipimpin oleh Mitsutada, mahasiswa jurusan psikologi yang bentar lagi mau wisuda, yang mengejar mereka dari belakang sambil membawa bakiak, sendal, dan parang.

Banci-banci itu semakin ketakutan dan langsung berlari kencang tanpa arah. Tetapi, rombongan pengejar itu malah semakin gencar mengejar mereka. Prinsip mereka sih, 'jangan pulang sebelum dapat buruan'.

Malam itu, perumahan Citadel benar-benar ramai oleh suara orang yang kejar-kejaran ala Tom and Jerry. Taroutachi dan Jiroutachi yang tidak ikut aksi penangkapan tersebut langsung keluar rumah dan alangkah kagetnya mereka ketika mendapati segerombolan banci sedang berlari ketakutan dengan rombongan anak-anak yang asyik melemparkan mercon ke arah banci-banci apes itu.

"Mereka kenapa tuh?" tanya Jiroutachi.

"Nangkep banci yang sering menggoda anak-anak tiap malam." Jawab Taroutachi.

"Kok pada keroyokan nangkepnya?"

SREEEET! BUAGH! BYUUUUR!

Baru saja Jiroutachi selesai bertanya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang terperosok ke dalam siring. Kedua pria tersebut langsung keluar dari pagar rumah mereka. Ternyata eh ternyata, para banci itu terperosok ke dalam siring di depan rumah kedua _oodachi_ milik klan Makara, saudara-saudaraaaaa!

"Uuuuh... siyal banget eike hari ini..." ringis salah satu banci.

"Akhirnya mereka ketangkep juga." Kata Ookurikara.

"Enaknya kita apain nih banci?" tanya Izumi sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot karena kebanyakan lari.

"Kita keroyok aja." Jawab Yasusada yang sekelas dengan Horikawa. Semua orang langsung bersorak ala suporter sepak bola tanda setuju.

"Jangan. Itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah." Taroutachi menenangkan orang-orang yang rusuh di dekat siring rumahnya. "Lebih baik bawa mereka ke tempat Pak Nagasone biar bisa ditangani lebih lanjut."

Akhirnya, mereka mengeluarkan para banci dari siring dan menggiring mereka menuju rumah keluarga Kotetsu.

* * *

"Jadi, ini bancinya?" tanya Nagasone setelah manusia-manusia yang tak jelas gendernya tersebut tiba di rumahnya.

"Iya! Dia yang kemaren nyolek-nyolek aku sama Monoyoshi kemaren!" jawab Urashima kesal. Hachisuka yang mendengarnya langsung jantungan.

"Eeeeh, bukan saya yang mencolek dia, Pak!" protes salah satu banci yang bernama Nimas. Duagh! Bogem mentah pun mendarat di kepala Nimas.

"Banci kaleng mendingan diem, deh." Kata Izumi kesal.

"Jadi, banci ini mau dibawa kemana, Pak?" tanya Hakata.

"Ke kantor Satpol PP." Jawab Nagasone. "Sebentar lagi mereka datang, kok."

Benar saja. Tak lama kemudian, petugas Satpol PP pun membawa para banci tersebut ke dalam mobil. Anak-anak mengiring mobil yang membawa para banci tersebut dengan gembira sambil menyanyikan lagu Project Pop – jangan ganggu.

"Lompat parit bergaya genit, kaki kejepit masuk rumah sakit, hahayyy~!" lalu, terdengar gemuruh tawa dari anak-anak yang mengekori mobil Satpol PP.

Sementara itu, Ichigo, Iwatooshi, Kuniyuki, Souza, dan orang-orang dewasa lainnya cuma tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan anak-anak yang tertawa di tengah jalan. Masalah banci hari ini selesai, sekarang anak-anak tak perlu khawatir lagi kalau seandainya mereka terpaksa pulang malam. Tetapi, mereka tetap harus menghubungi orang rumah supaya alasan pulang malamnya jelas, hehehe.

~ End ~

 **Yeah, ini adalah ff pertama Jun di bawah penname baru! Sebagai penyegaran karena ditinggal hiatus selama sebulan lebih karena banyak pekerjaan dan Jun masih ujian (tapi tanggal 2 kelar kok).**

 **Oke, kalau ada yang mau memberikan kritik dan saran, silakan ditulis di kotak review. Tapi, kalo mau sekadar uneg-uneg juga nggak apa-apa, hehehehe.**

 **Okay, Jun Kunihiro out!**


End file.
